1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuit breakers for telecommunication systems and, more specifically, to a circuit breaker for a telecommunication system having a robust intermediate latch.
2. Background Information
Circuit breakers for telecommunication systems typically are smaller than circuit breakers associated with power distribution networks. A typical telecommunication system circuit breaker measures 2.5 inches high by 2.0 inches long by 0.75 inch thick, when the circuit breaker is viewed with the operating handle extending horizontally and moving in a vertical arc. While having a reduced size, the telecommunication system circuit breaker must still accommodate the various components and devices (e.g., separable contacts; trip device; operating mechanism) associated with larger circuit breakers. Thus, while the conventional components of a telecommunication system circuit breaker may not be unique, the necessity of having a reduced size requires specialized configurations and robust components that are different than power distribution circuit breakers. This is especially true where the telecommunication system circuit breakers are used in environments wherein the circuit breaker may be expected to operate for over 10,000 operating cycles and 50 tripping cycles; however, the reduced size telecommunication system circuit breakers are typically limited to a current rating of 30 amps.
The telecommunication system circuit breaker is structured to be disposed in a multi-level rack. The rack has multiple telecommunication system circuit breakers on each level. The rack, preferably, has a spacing between the levels of 1.75 inches; however, the current structure of telecommunication system circuit breakers, as noted above, have a height of 2.5 inches. As such, users have been required to adapt the multi-level rack to accommodate the taller telecommunication system circuit breakers.
It is further noted that prior art intermediate latches on larger circuit breakers were typically made from stamped metal sheets. The stamped metal sheets were cut, bent, and otherwise manipulated into the desired shape, but essentially maintained the characteristics of a stamped sheet. If the dimensions of such a stamped component were reduced to accommodate the smaller size of a telecommunication system circuit breaker, the metal would be too thin to support the multiple tripping operations that a telecommunication system circuit breaker is subject to. That is, if a stamped metal intermediate latch similar to those used in larger circuit breakers were used in a telecommunication system circuit breaker, the intermediate latch would quickly wear out.
Thus, while existing telecommunication system circuit breakers are small, there is still a need for telecommunication system circuit breakers having a reduced height, especially a telecommunication system circuit breaker having a height of about, or less than, 1.75 inches. As the size of the telecommunication system circuit breakers are reduced further, the need for robust, yet small, components which operate in a reduced space is increased. Accordingly, there is a need for a telecommunication system circuit breaker having a reduced size and an increased operating current range. There is a further need for a robust intermediate latch structured to operate in telecommunication system circuit breakers having a reduced size.